1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a swing device, more particularly to a suspension swing electric device which can be used to swing, cradle, hammock, and other equipments which need automatic suspension swing device.
2. Description of Related Arts
Many China Patents teaching auto-swings and auto-cradles can be found in China Patent Literature Database. However, the corresponding products of auto-swings and auto-cradles cannot be found in the market. Accordingly, the auto-swings and auto-cradles have several drawbacks in order for mass production. For example, China Patent ZL97199159.6 disclosed an auto-swing device which has complicated structure and is limited to the swing device such that the auto-swing device cannot be used in different fields. Therefore, there is an improvement in the aspects of simple structure, reliability, energy saving, silent in operation, easy to carry, widely being applied in different fields.